Just a Little Game
by Suna Kokaru
Summary: The Noah of Pleasure encounters the science department. Tykan, Tyki X Kanda


Che, the fucking _useless_ bastard. Kanda sighed heavily and stared at the unconscious body across from him, on _his _bed, in the Black Order. The Noah surprised him thoroughly, showing up at the most useless times and spouting the nonsense he was beautiful. As always it lead to a fight and a stolen kiss…usually.

It hadn't happened as he expected it, the Noah had attacked the black order, laughing mercilessly as though they could never get enough, summoning akumas from level one all the way to level four. It had been a tough night for all of them but the thing that happened which caused the Noah of _Pleasure_, Tyki Mikk, to end up lying on his bed, _unconscious_ was something neither of the sides expected. In fact, they hadn't even seen it, so no one did, which is precisely why he lay undetected on Kanda's bed.

Today was going to be memorable, he thought scowling, as he'd rather forget the whole damn thing.

The Noah groaned and turned to his side, allowing the small spark of his golden eyes to peer through his droopy eye lids. "Ah, Yuu-Chan" he mused smiling as if there were some inside joke. He chuckled when he saw the frown turn to a scowl with the mention of his first name.

"You're in my fucking room" he threatened, "unlike the other times, I'm in charge today, so shut the fuck up and sleep."

The Noah laughed weakly.

Kanda cursed under his breath at seeing the weakened state of the Noah in which he seemed humane, he seemed unknowingly…sexy. Kanda nearly shot himself, here he was admitting the damned perverted bastard was attractive in all of his traits, while he kept his _enemy_ fucking hidden from his 'allies'.

Kanda cursed Komui more than any person in the black order as if this moment. He hated him more than the cook, the other exorcists and his science freak followers. It was _his_ fault that the Noah laid here.

His _fucking_ fault, he repeated feeling a tad calmer blaming it on that bastard, as he often did.

The Noahs had attacked indeed. In fact, if the Noahs hadn't separated to conquer the Order, Tyki might not lie here. Tyki Mikk had left them following the orders of the Millennium Earl before Tyki had stumbled upon Allen Walker, the cursed exorcist. They practically danced as their attacks were swift, cunning and direct. They dodged each other to the rhythm of the other's heartbeat creating a killing Waltz the finders called it.

That was until the Noah was struck through the wall and into the science department. He recovered him the shock and blocked Allen's sword before almost shattering every piece of glass and scattered every piece of paper in the room.

The Earl retreated amused and frustrated at the filled attempt to collect the Ark. But no matter, it would come with them sooner or later. Tyki Mikk was supposed to return.

He phased through the wall with his ability _choose_ and felt a rush of nausea rush over him. Falling to his knees, the Noah could barely move. The exorcists were coming and so he had used his last chance at _choose_ to hide in their dojo in one of the training rooms, using the various obstacles to conceal himself until he could move.

That was how Kanda found him.

Tyki Mikk lay at his feet as he skilfully dodged his opponent and stumbled upon the Noah. His hair was ruffled, eyes closed but not relaxed. He lay collapsed on the ground due to some unknown source; his arm was injured from the battle as well. His blood would stain the floor if he left him, that was what Kanda told himself.

"Kanda?" the exorcist called, "the Order has requested you! The Noah has split up over the order and is attacking! We need you as backup."

Che, looked like it. "fine." He glared and sheathed his sword carefully blocking his opponent's view of the Noah skilfully. "Go to the west end and report to Komui."

"You're not going?'

"North."

He understood the message. He would guard the north gate, the entrance and with that he left leaving Kanda there staring at the unconscious body.

The Noah remembered in fizzy unclear images and could barely stand himself. The attack had been called off and his enemy had taken hold of him. Odd enough, he seemed pleased.

Tyki sat up almost shaking, pathetic, he cursed himself. He looked over at the Japanese exorcist and reached for the boy, "you are still more beautiful than I remember,_ lovely_"

The way he said it made Kanda feel a tinge of nervousness, not that he would show it. He'd be damned before he'd fucking let the sick bastard know he got under his skin. He'd kill himself before he revealed the countless nights of no sleep because of the memories and glimpses he caught of Tyki causing his mind to ponder on the thoughts he left behind…The thoughts that he would be his.

No fucking way.

Tyki eyes stuttered a moment and he collected his hand back from Kanda's face, trying to use it as some form of cloth for his headache. "I am intrigued to know that there lies something that could cause a Noah to collapse so."

"So am I." Kanda smirked, trying to fight the urge to grin. He had the upper hand here. For what, he would soon discover.

"How is it that the sight of you makes my situation worse? You are within arms reach," he laid down again allowing himself to be taken in by the enclosing darkness of sleep, "and yet I still cannot reach you." He closed his eyes wearily. "You are _indeed_ a living sin," He smiled.

Kanda walked over to Tyki and placed his hand on his forehead and felt his hand grow warm and tingly in a mere second. A fucking high fever so someone whose fucking _immortal_. His instincts told him to kill him and rid him of all the problems the Noah caused. He would kill him one day, what did it matter if it was now, he had no better chance.

And yet he unbuttoned his shirt, a button at a time, undoing each one with delicacy and confusion; he _should_ fucking kill the perverted bastard.

He weaved his shirt through his arms and neatly folded it before placing it on his dresser. Kanda cursed, feeling the tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach seeing the sick bastard _shirtless_. Still the fever did not lessen. He even got a cold cloth and padded him down but still the fever progressed taking in the Noah's complexion into a paleness that shocked Kanda. He had never seen him as fragile as he was now and it was eerie. It felt as though Tyki Mikk was not in front of him. It felt as though his soul had left his body. He felt weak.

He unhooked his belt, placed it on the counter and hesitated a moment before unzipping the Noah's dress pants and sliding them off carefully along with his undergarments, folded them neatly and then placing it on his dresser, next to Mugen for reminder. Kanda was confident he would remember but Tyki might have forgotten his original purpose when he recovered. It was leverage for his clothing.

He attempted to carry him to the shower and failed miserably. Cursing he grabbed a bucket of water and a fresh towel. He dripped it in once, twice and then squeezed the extra water out. He dapped down Tyki's body with the cool cloth feeling the burning sensation through the fabric. Kanda wanted to look away.

He was so tempting it hurt, and the Noah said _he_ was a sin.

Kanda looked at him then, peering through the ruffled bangs of his enemy and pushing aside the flocks to see his face. The tension had relaxed into a calming, soft frame. He was regaining colour. _Slowly_ but he would never leave quick enough so it wasn't like anything had changed. He was impossible to deal with and was an annoying flirtatious bastard.

But now…now…_Stop fucking thinking! Just stop. He's the enemy, he's a __**fucking**__ Noah! The Noah of fucking __**Pleasure**__!_

Tyki groaned, turned and grabbed hold of the cloth, "it's _cold_" he complained.

"Well, you're hot. So stop complaining." Kanda countered, slightly annoyed with the trifled comment. "So shut the fuck up and stay _still_."

The Noah smirked, "damn you for being so irresistible."

Sleep returned to the prisoner.

Kanda felt his smirk twitch into a smile, "I could say the same to you."

Tyki Mikk woke up tired, drained but strengthened in the same sense. Confused he looked over his shoulder where the Japanese exorcist sat in the chair. His hair was still the same sleek black depth he remembered, matching his eyes, if they were open. His shoulders were lean and built carefully building a frame of presence and authority; a frame of _power_. The exorcist lay asleep in the chair, utterly immobile. His breathing was shallow and so soft it was practically a whisper.

Tyki grinned; he wanted to feel that breath of his neck once more. In fact, the boy's neck lay exposed now.

Tyki Mikk stood up and picked up the sleeping exorcist and placed him on the bed underneath him. He leaned inward gently placing his lips against the pulse at his neck, feeling the vibe of his breathing through touch. He kissed it gently, the boy did not stir…this could be _good_.

He moved downward placing soft kisses from his neck to his torso, the exorcist moaned underneath him and his eyes fluttered opened incoherently. "Ah, good morning _lovely_, you were taken in by sleep, so I did the honour of waking you." He said with a mischievous grin.

It took a moment.

"You _**fucking**__ sick __**bastard!**_"

Tyki silenced him with a kiss, "you wouldn't want to wake your friends would you?"

He could kill him; in fact he _should've_ killed him. Why he didn't was for another day of stress to think about and probably another night of no sleep. The _sick fucking _**bastard**.

It was obvious Tyki Mikk was recovered, in fact he was rejuvenated. He carried himself higher than before and his power crept along Kanda's sin playfully teasing with his senses.

"You were the one who hid me, I could leave you now to deal with them or _continue_ the attack or we could play a _game_."

"Your games are _sick and twisted_. They're just as fucked up as you are." He cursed, "There's no fucking way in hell I'm _fucking_ playing shit with you! You're games always have a _catch_."

"Just a _little game_," he whispered, capturing the boy's vein in his neck with his teeth. Kanda tensed and inhaled sharply, "just a little _amusement_, before I go and then I will leave you." The Noah's voice was still and _dangerous_ as he whispered against his ear gently taking it between his teeth before he continued, "no _harm_ done, I _promise_." His trailed his lips lower until his soft lips pressed against the mark across his heart. He bit it, watching the boy's face as he inhaled sharply, trying to control himself. He watched with greed as the wound closed over. He would have to mark him again, he smiled.

"What kind of game?"

His smile turned into a sly smirk.


End file.
